


O Tannenbaum

by kashmir



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, Mohinder and Molly are on the quest for the perfect Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Tannenbaum

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/)**arabella_hope** \- any remaining mistakes are mine.

Ernie's Christmas Tree Palace was the fourth stop that afternoon. Matt trailed behind Mohinder and Molly, rubbing his gloved hands together and blowing on them, in an attempt to get some (any) feeling back in his fingers. At the three previous lots, all of the trees had been vetoed, nixed, denied - _'too tall' too short' 'too full' 'not full enough.'_ The list of reasons was long and varied and Matt was amazed at how many _Mohinder_ had come up with, this being his first official Christmas in the States.

Mohinder had been more than happy to embrace Christmas and all its tidings - something he liked to tell Matt in the dark, in the comfort of their bed _(for Molly, to help her have a normal childhood)_ but Matt knew. Even if he couldn't read minds he would be able to see it in Mohinder's face, his smile when he kissed him under the mistletoe they'd hung in their small living room the night before.

Molly and Mohinder were wandering up an aisle a few feet in front of Matt, laughing and talking, stopping every so often to speculate on the merits of a particular tree. Matt knew he was here only for the muscle, which had been made _quite_ clear to him at the first stop when his suggestion had been shot down for no less than ten reasons. He was happy now to just watch the two most important people in his life bicker and quibble over Douglas Fir or Blue Spruce.

After about twenty minutes at Ernie's, during which Matt thought for sure he'd finally gotten frostbite on at least eight toes, Molly and Mohinder finally, finally both managed to agree on a tree. Matt stood behind them, a hand resting on Molly's shoulder and one on Mohinder's waist as they stood staring up at their first tree together (as a family, Matt thought).

It wasn't very tall, not quite six feet but tall enough to stand grandly in the corner of their living room once they'd gotten it home. It was full but not too full, a fact that Molly had been adamant about. Matt had to admit that all the hours of trekking and quibbling had been worth it when they finally turned off all the lights and lit it up, their tiny living space suddenly magical, alive and blinking with the spirit of the holidays.

Molly and Mohinder whooped in delight at the spectacle and Matt smiled as he looked on. Mohinder paused in dancing Molly around the room long enough to press a smacking kiss to Matt's lips, Molly giggling at the two of them. Matt was drawn into their antics, the three of them dancing around the room singing off-key carols and laughing.


End file.
